


Collared

by BeniMaiko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collar, Consenting Adults, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mates, PWP, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek discovers that Stiles has a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

The cardboard box in Derek’s hands reeked of Stiles. To his nose it smelled much more strongly of _Stiles_ than any of the other dozen or so boxes that Derek had helped carry up to Stiles’ and Scott’s new apartment.

All of the boxes so far had been labeled with permanent marker. Most of them had said things like “hoodies” and “books.” The box in Derek’s hands currently was lighter than many of the others had been. It was crumpled slightly on one corner and was simply labeled “personal.”

Derek carried the box up the three flights of stairs towards the apartment. He passed Isaac and Scott who had finished moving all of Scott’s belongings into their new place.

“We’re grabbing some lunch before going to the grocery store. Do you want us to bring you anything back?” Isaac asked with a smile for his alpha.

Derek shook his head. “This is the last box and then I’m heading home. Thanks, though.” He continued up the last steps and walked down the hall to Stiles’ open door. The younger man was industriously unpacking second hand pots and pans into the kitchen cabinets.

“Where do you want me to put this box?” Derek asked. “It’s marked ‘personal’.”

Stiles heart skipped a beat before beginning to race. His head jerked up and a red flush began to creep up his long neck. As Stiles rushed towards Derek his hands reached out and his fingers wiggled in a clear “gimme” motion.

“I’ll put that away.” Stiles barked at Derek.

Derek smirked. He was probably holding a box of porn or sex toys if Stiles’ reaction was any indication. He decided to tease the boy and held the box out of Stiles’ grasp.

“I’ve got it.” He huffed. “Does it go in your bedroom or bathroom?” Derek turned and walked toward Stiles’ bedroom door.

Stiles lunged at the box causing Derek to tighten his hold by extending claws into the bottom of the flimsy cardboard. Just as the younger man tugged on the top of the box, the bottom ripped open and the contents fell to the floor between the two men.

A flurry of miscellaneous items rained down from the torn box. Derek stared at the spilled contents in surprise. Some photographs had landed face up and Derek could see that he was the subject of most of them. There was Derek training with his betas. There was Derek snarling in his alpha form. There was Derek shirtless, washing the Camaro.

If the collection of stalker photos hadn’t been disturbing enough, Derek had been correct about the sex toys. A huge purple dildo landed with a splat on top of the photographs. Derek swallowed with a dry click. The dildo had a knot along the shaft just like a dog (or like a werewolf his brain supplied.)

Finally, Derek’s attention was caught by the large leather dog collar that landed on his right foot. It was a padded loop of two inch wide, black leather.

Derek could not control how his eyes flashed red in anger. Did Stiles imagine putting this collar on Derek like he was a pet dog? He growled as he bent over and picked up the collar by the attached silver ring on the front of it.

The growl died in his throat as he read the two silver tags that dangled from the ring. The top one read “STILES” in large block letters. The second tag read “property of D. HALE” followed by his cell phone number.

Stiles grabbed the collar out of Derek’s suddenly lax hands. The younger man’s heart was beating franticly in his chest. His breathing was becoming erratic and his knees began to give way.

Before Stiles could fall to the ground, Derek grabbed him and pulled him close to his chest. “Calm down Stiles.” He gave the panicking boy a small shake.

Stiles’ breathing became more strained and a small whine escaped his constricting throat. He was still clutching the collar tightly in his white knuckled hands when Derek picked him up and carried him into the bedroom.

The stench of panic rolling off the younger man was irritating Derek’s sensitive nose. “Calm down, Stiles. Just breathe.” Derek tried to settle the boy by running his hand across the top of his head in a petting motion. He placed him gently on the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Stiles’ eyes were wide and he pushed back into his pillows. His voice was shaky as he gasped, “Don’t kill me.”

Derek stared at the reclining boy in confusion. “I’m not going to hurt you, Stiles.” He said in what he hoped was a soothing tone of voice. “I would like to know why you have all of this stuff.” His sweeping hand gesture took in the collar in Stiles’ hands and the pile of debris just outside the bedroom door.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, “Can you just forget you ever saw any of this? Please?” The smell of panic rapidly transformed into embarrassment.

Derek replied, “No. I don’t think I can forget any of this.” He could not tear his eyes away from the way Stiles’ Adam’s apple bobbed in the long column of his pale throat when he swallowed. Derek trailed his hand from the top of Stiles’ head down the side of his neck until his thumb rested on the boy’s fluttering pulse.

“Can I… Can I see you wear it?” Derek murmured.

Stiles’ eyes flew open in surprise. His heartbeat raced for a few seconds before he nodded his head in agreement. His hands were shaking as he opened the large silver buckle on the side of the collar and fit the leather around his neck.

Arousal wafted from the boy as his long fingers secured the collar around his throat. Derek stared in rapt attention as Stiles moved his hands away, revealing the collar. Derek was overwhelmed by the rush of lust that made his cock harden in his jeans.

“Are you mine, Stiles?” he rumbled at the shivering man splayed across the bed next to him. He reached out and looped his clawed finger through the silver ring on the front of the collar. He tugged it gently; just enough to makes Stiles arch his neck.

Stiles gasped, “Yeah. Yeah, dude, I’m yours.” The tip of his pink tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.

Derek growled, “Don’t call me ‘dude’.” He leaned forward and buried his nose in Stiles’ hair, just behind his ear. He swept his tongue around the shell of Stiles’ ear making the human whine.

“How long, Stiles? How long have you been mine?” Derek demanded. He dragged his free hand down Stiles’ side and pushed the hem of his shirt up, exposing the slender man’s hip bones.

Stiles groaned as he arched into Derek’s touch.

“Years, du… uh... Derek. Four years. I’ve been yours since I was 16.” Stiles stammered his reply.

Derek bared his teeth in a smug smile. “How long have you been wanting me to knot you while you wear this collar?”

Stiles’ hips bucked up off the bed. “Just as long. Please, Derek. Oh, God!”

Derek released the collar’s loop so that he had both hands free to touch Stiles. He popped the button at the waist of Stiles’ jeans and pulled the denim down his hips. Stiles arched his back so that the werewolf could pull them down completely.

Derek ran one finger under the elastic of Stiles’ boxer briefs before using a claw to rip the fabric away from his straining erection. The older man splayed one hand across Stiles’ belly to hold him down as he bobbed his head and licked a long stripe up the human’s long cock.

Derek jumped up from the bed and began pulling his own clothes off. “Lube.” He barked at the younger man. Stiles almost tripped as he leapt off the bed. He managed to kick off his shoes and jeans before pulling his graphic tee over his head. He jerked open the drawer of his bedside table and whined when he found it empty.

Realizing that the contents of his bedside table were now spilled in the floor outside his bedroom, Stiles flailed to the door and grabbed a bottle of lube from the ground. “Got it!” he yelled and fist pumped.

Derek strode to the younger man and tossed him through the air onto the bed. “Good.” He growled, but could not hide his smile for the antics. He crawled up Stiles’ body and settled between his legs. “Tell me what you want.” Derek moaned. “Tell me I can have this.”

Stiles reached up and stroked his hand down the side of Derek’s face. He grinned at the man above him and replied, “Yes. All the yes. Please, Derek. I want everything.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and his teeth lengthened into fangs for a moment before he got himself under control. “If we do this, you are mine. Do you understand, Stiles? I will never let you go.”

“I’m already yours, Sourwolf.” Stiles answered. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat in submission.

Derek nosed at the leather collar and dragged blunt, human teeth along tender skin. He pressed his throbbing hard on into Stiles’ hip and received a low moan in response.

Derek sat up and gently manhandled Stiles onto his stomach. The younger man rutted his hard cock into the sheets. The wolf pushed Stiles’ knees up the bed, one at a time, until the younger man was completely bared to him. He slicked his fingers with lube and gently pushed one into Stiles’ tight ring of muscle.

Stiles keened as Derek found his prostate and rubbed against it. As the younger man relaxed into Derek’s touch, the wolf added more fingers. He stretched and massaged Stiles’ opening until he was sobbing and begging to be fucked.

“Please, Derek. Fuck me! I need you inside me.” He knew he was babbling, but he needed to be filled.

Derek kneeled behind the begging man and lined his cock head up with Stiles’ gaping hole. He slowly began to push into the tight heat. Stiles moaned and rocked back, completely engulfing the hard length of Derek’s cock.

The werewolf growled and clutched at Stiles’ hips. He fucked slowly in and out of the willing boy below him. He could feel his knot swelling as his body recognized its mate.

“Stiles. Are you ready for my knot?” he asked his lover.

“Oh, God. Please, Derek! Knot me. Breed me. Fill me with your cum.” Stiles gasped as Derek rutted harder into him.

Stiles nearly screamed as Derek reached under him and began pumping his leaking cock. The older man thrust deeply into him and stilled as he jerked Stiles to orgasm. As the human clenched his entire body in ecstasy, Derek’s knot swelled until it filled Stiles to the point of pain.

Tears gathered in the corners of Stiles’ eyes as Derek thrust shallowly inside the hurting man. As the knot continued to rub against Stiles’ prostate, the pain quickly transformed to pleasure.

“You’re mine, now, Stiles. Mine forever. Never letting you go.” Derek’s heart filled with love for the young man who had been his closest friend for years.

Stiles could feel Derek’s body twitch as he spurted more cum with every buck of his hips. The steady pressure against his prostate combined with the gentle stroking of Derek’s hand against his sensitive dick was making Stiles crazy. He rocked his ass against Derek’s groin causing a tug that left them both moaning.

The werewolf was arched over Stiles with his chest pressed firmly against the younger man’s sweat coated back. As the gentle strokes on his cock became faster, stiles grew hard again. He panted and begged, “Please…. Please, Derek. I’m yours. Only your, forever. Fill me up. Claim me!”

Derek arched backwards, dragging Stiles against him with a grip on the leather collar. Stiles rocked on Derek’s knot while straddling his thighs.

Derek howled his pleasure before sinking fangs into the meat of Stiles’ neck below the collar. This was a claim that would not turn Stiles into a werewolf, but would mark him as the alpha’s mate to any supernatural creature they encountered.

Stiles screamed as Derek’s teeth broke his skin. An electric shock raced down his spine as a powerful orgasm wracked his body. Stiles’ cum spurted across Derek’s already drenched hand and across the bed.

Using his strength, Derek rolled them onto their sides and spooned behind Stiles, still trapped in the slender body by his knot. The younger man moaned as Derek licked across the already healing bite.

The human shivered until Derek was able to pull a quilt around their entwined bodies. Stiles quickly drifted to sleep while the older man reveled in the feel and scent of his mate. Once his knot had gone down, he was able to slip from the bed and get a washcloth and towel to clean up the sleeping man before returning to his rightful place as the big spoon.

It was more than an hour later when a fully clothed Derek heard the sounds of Scott and Isaac returning to the apartment building.

“Stiles.” Derek gently woke his mate by whispering his name and running his hands up and down his back. “Stiles, you need to wake up. Scott and Isaac are going to be here any minute.”

Stiles jerked awake and flailed at the sheets wrapped around his naked body. “Shit!” He leapt out of the bed and promptly face planted on the carpet. He scrambled to gather his clothes and get dressed.

Derek calmly gathered the photos and toys from the floor in front of stiles’ bedroom and dropped them in the bedside table. He then walked into the kitchen a leaned casually against the breakfast counter.

Stiles was hopping on one foot, putting his socks on, when his roommate and friend entered the apartment. Isaac sniffed the air and a huge grin split his face. “About time.” He stated and walked into the kitchen to put grocery bags on the counter.

Scott’s nose crinkled as he scented the air. “Oh my God, dude. Seriously?” He turned to face his friend and gaped.

Stiles frowned and a blush spread across his face. “What?” he asked.

Scott replied, “The apartment reeks of sex, dude. You could have opened a window, at least.” Scott then gave Stiles a shit-eating grin. “and… nice collar.”

Stiles’ hands flew to his neck where his leather dog collar still encircled his throat. “Oh… my… God.” He whirled around, removed the collar and threw it onto his bed before turning to face his friends.

Isaac looked at Stiles’ neck and back to Derek. He raised his hand and was only mildly surprised when Derek returned his fist bump.

Stiles glared at his friends and his mate. “Not a word. Not a single fucking word.”


End file.
